Our First Magic Moment
by Son-Relena
Summary: The gang is reunited at the ESUN conferences. The tension mounts betweeen Heero and Relena.
1. The Begining

stl Our First Magic Moment   


My first serious really romancy story.   
Usual disclaimers apply.   
Read and review please, flames accepted   


Sally and WuFei waited for their boss to get off the phone. She was supposed to explain the part of security for the ESUN conferences they would handle. WuFei couldn't help but notice Sally smiling at him the whole time. _There she goes again with that hideous and annoying smile. Women are all awful creatures, but she takes the cake. Why does she always hang around me like a love sick puppy? Doesn't she get that she drives me up a wall? _He just couldn't take it any more," Stop smiling so much, Woman!"   
"Looks like I hung up in time to stop another fight," said Lady Une. "Your mission is to take turns watching the most important delegate at the meeting: the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian. Sally will take during the day and WuFei you have night detail. You will update the situation every hour. Recognition names will be Cinderella for Relena, Fairy Godmother for Sally, Castle for Homebase,   
and let me see how 'bout Prince Charming?."   
"More like Prince-not-so-Charming," remarked Sally. "He wouldn't be nice to his mother."   
WuFei growled then spoke, "The weak battle with words, but they are not worth fighting."   
"Break it up," Lady Une broke in as she usually did when they fought. "I almost forgot, when you're not keeping tabs on Miss Darlian you'll be assigned to Mr. Quatre Winner. Any questions?"   
"When do we change shifts?" Sally asked at the same time as WuFei. He growled again, only louder this time.   
"That'll be at seven am and seven pm. That gives you twelve hours on each. You may sleep when they're actually at the conferences. I believe Duo, Trowa, and Heero were hired for security there. Oh yeah, Quatre's codename is King. Anything else?"..."Dismissed."   
* * * * *   
"So did you finish your opening speech yet, Relena?" asked Quatre slightly worried about his own speech.   
"Yes, thank you," Relena was still caught up in formalities even though they were good friends. "Oops, there I go being diplomatic and polite again." She was so stressed about her plans for the next night that she wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, but a glance from him jerked her back into reality.   
"It's okay. What's the main part of your spee... Hang on let's talk about something besides politics," he said wondering what was wrong. "Have you heard from Heero?"   
"Umm...no, but he is on the guard duty at the talks," she said frown deepening. "Perhaps I will speak to him there, or maybe he'll try to kill me again."   
Quatre could tell that he had picked a bad subject. _Is she upset that Heero always ignores her? How will she react when she hears the news about him going out with that girl Silvia Noventa, Marshall Noventa's grandaughter he spoke to during the period after the Marshall's shuttle was destroyed? _"How are things with your brother, do you know?"   
"No, I haven't heard from him or Miss Noin," Relena became sadder with every word she spoke. _No one cares about my feelings on anything, not even Milliardo._   
* * * * *   
"Are you going to the conferences, Zechs?" questioned Noin. She knew he should but did he?   
He seemed to be in deep thought before he answered, "I think it would be nice to see Relena again face to face. I heard it rumored all our old war time aquaintances will be there as well." He suddenly turned graver than ever when a thought entered his mind, _What about the situation with my sister and that pilot? I'll be mad if they're in love, but I'll kill him if he broke her heart!_   
"If your worrying about Relena and Heero everything will be fine," she could read his face nowadays. Without the old veil, it was very easy to do so. She knew in her heart that he was always thinking of his sister, even if Relena was a strong person who normally contained her emotions.   
* * * * *   
Heero felt wonderful around Silvia, she made him laugh and smile; but the kisses were the best. They were engaged in such activity when the phone rang.   
"Hello," said Silvia answering her telephone. "This is Silvia Noventa speaking....Oh hi....No it's all right." She handed the phone to Heero with a look he knew meant it's Duo again.   
"What is it now?....Alright I'll be there in an hour....Bye." He hung up and told her the commotion was that the G-pilots had to meet some of the delegates early along with Preventers. "It won't take too long, I hope."   
"I guess I'll see you later. I love you"   
"Same here."   
As Heero drove his thoughts went to his immpending meeting with her. _What am I going to do? She will hate me probably after blowing her of in the bunker when I woke up. Oh well._   
When Heero finally arrived at the conference he saw he was the last one there. He search the crowd for Duo, but fate made his gaze meet Relena's. She seemed rooted in place; then she silently approached. There they stood staring. Neither dared speak, yet somehow they read things in the others face.

  
Alright it was short, but if I don't have readers what is the use. Does it sound interesting or no? R&R!   



	2. 

OFMM2 "Hello, Heero, it's been awhile," stuttered Relena. "How have things been with you?"   
"Just fine," Heero choked out. _Oh no, here comes Duo. Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say..._   
"Hi, Heero. How's Silvia?"   
_Nooo....._"Oh, she's just peachy, Duo," Heero said trying to keep his natural composure.   
"Silvia...Silvia Noventa? She's an old aquaintance of mine. We went to school together in junior high. I'm glad you two like each other," Relena spoke just the opposite of what she thought, _Double crossing beast! How could she? Baka!_   
"Relena, I...I..."   
"You don't need to explain anything. It's been a year, I've gotten over my first crush. Don't worry about it," she said smiling. Heero couldn't tell she was lying through her teeth.   
Heero just stood there collecting his thoughts, _I have Silvia why should I need Relena? She doesn't want me so why do I still feel bad? I don't like her better do I? Oh, why does my life have to be so complicated?_   
"What's up?" asked Duo very confused, if he was over with Relena and still had Silvia what was wrong? "Is something wrong?"   
"Relena."   
"Why didn't she fool you with that phony smile of hers?" said WuFei sarcasticly approaching with Trowa and Quatre.   
"What are you talking about?" Heero had been upset that Relena didn't love him anymore. Could she have lied to him? But why?   
Trowa put his arm around Heero and offered some advice, "If you think you care for her, kiss her. See how it feels. See how she reacts. You'll know, trust me."   
"Trowa, do you have a fever?" Now this was beyond Duo's comprehension.   
"He likes to read okay," said Cathy entering the scene. "Don't tease him!"   
"Relax babe," said Duo. "I was just wondering how a former Gundam Pilot could have such good love advice."   
"Hey, I gotta run," said Heero turning. _I have to see her! This is too important to wait._   
When he found her apartment he tapped on the door. It was answered by Sally Po. She ushered him in explaining that she was Relena's daytime bodyguard. When he asked about Relena, he was shown the way to her bedroom. Again he tapped on the door.   
"Come in," sighed Relena wearily. She looked exhausted laying on her bed, but when she saw Heero she jumped up in suprise. "Uh, what are you here for?"   
"I came to talk to you."   
Once more they just gazed into the other's face. Suddenly Heero just leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away and saw a look of calm bewilderment in her eyes. Then he whispered," Relena, I've missed you so much." He kissed her again and left.   
For the next few days Relena was on top of the world. She spent every moment possible thinking of him. Her speeches went well. Once she caught a glimpse of her brother and Miss Noin in the audience. Yes, life couldn't be better. But as we all know disaster strike at the most unexpected moments, Relena was vunerable.   
One night, escorted by her bodyguard, WuFei, she went to call on Heero. WuFei had stayed in the car. When Relena was in the hall she saw Heero go around a corner. Instead of calling out she followed him. Then she saw her.   
Silvia Noventa blonde hair shining, blue eyes twinkling. This was topped off with revealing clothes and a sassy smile. She was just as Relena remembered cocky, self-absorbed, and a man hunter. But it got worse.   
Silvia swiftly put herself in Heero's arms and kissed him. Worst of all Heero didn't resist, but he kissed back! In her anger she yelled at the top of her lungs, "How could you, Heero?!!"   
Heero turned and searched for words; but Relena was gone. When she reached the car. WuFei didn't ask questions. On the way home Relena considered what to do, _I could go through with those plans I had for the first night the conferences...no that's silly. But I almost did it. Anyway, he'd be sorry if I commited suicide because of him. Yes I will do it!_   
WuFei jumped up when he heard a thud come from Relena's bedroom. She was lying on the floor. He checked for vital signs.

  
Okay, this might or might not be a RPxHY. I started with the intention of a QWxRP or WCxRP. But now I have someone else in mind. 


End file.
